Reflections in Green
by Whisper Reilman
Summary: Yohji's musing on Aya and Ken's lack of a relationship as well as...other subjects RanxKen YohjixOmi


Kon'nichi wa Minna-san!

Well, I'm still blocked on KW, but for some odd reason I had no problems cranking out a Yohji-fied sequel to Thoughts in Blue. *shrug* I think the muses are endeavoring to get back at me for some past transgression. Oh well. At any rate, hugs to all of you who reviewed Thoughts in Blue, this sequel is all your doing, I hope you're proud of yourselves. And to all those still waiting for the next chapter of Koneko Wars, gomen, I wrote a bit more, but it's not nearly postable yet. *sigh* Such is the life of a fangirl, I suppose. Now then, onto the fic.

Mandatory Disclaimer that I conveniently forgot in the previous fic: I don't own Weiß- be glad.

Reflections in Green

By: Whisper

Aya is an idiot. It's not that I don't respect him as a leader, but when it comes to the simple things, like telling someone you love them, he's an idiot. I've told him a thousand times that he needs to walk up to Kenken, kiss him boldly in the middle of the shop, then drag him off for an afternoon and evening of hot, steamy sex. What does the baka do? He sits at the register and barks orders all day then goes and writes poetry about the hot, steamy sex he would be having with Ken if he hadn't disregarded my advice. It's good advice too, the patented Kudou Method hasn't failed yet. 

So here I am, sweeping the same floor that I swept last night before closing. Why am I engaged in this unnecessary task? It gives me time to watch The Aya and Ken Show of course! Every day our stars come out into the shop and try their damnest to ignore one another while stealing glances when they think the other isn't looking. For example, right now Aya is sitting at the register, quickly running out of money to count. However, because he is watching Ken over- water the fern near the entryway of the shop, he won't notice that he's counting air until someone points it out to him. At that point in time, the one who pointed out Aya's lapse of sanity will promptly be assigned to take the daylight plants outside. I most certainly am not fool enough to be stuck with the task twice and neither is Omi, so we just watch Aya watch Ken who is, coincidentally, watching Aya. 

"Omi, get to work!" Ooops, Aya's caught me watching the Show again, which means that Omi gets yelled at. Aya doesn't bother yelling at me, he knows I'll just ignore him. Of course, it's rude to yell at someone who didn't do anything, let alone an adorable bishounen who didn't do anything, so I must ride in like the knight in semi tarnished armor that I am.

"Oi Aya, leave the kid alone, he had a busy night." I can't help but give a suggestive wink to Omi, who blushes and looks away. Aya's glaring at me, but who cares. I'm getting some and he's not, though he would be if he'd just give in and follow the Kudou Method. Omi walks over to the arrangement table and begins to do a half-assed job on one of the seven freesia arrangements that has to be made before opening so that the moronic fangirls who save our sweat in vials and use it as good luck elixirs before tests can give them to us. Now think about this for a moment, we work in a _flower shop_, do you really think we want _flowers_? I fucking hate flowers and anything to do with them. I'm a sex god living a mysterious double life, couldn't Kritiker have made us bartenders or truck drivers? Anything but _florists_, I can't make a flower arrangement to save my life. Neither can Aya, but he still insists on making them. I think it's some sort of ego thing with him. He can wield a sword in the name of dark justice, I guess he figures he should be able to make flower arrangements with the same amount of skill.

"Crap." As water runs down the planter and onto his feet, Ken finally realizes that he's drowning the poor fern. I want to smile and laugh at him, but I'm so accustomed to the display that it's no longer funny, just tragically sad and vaguely annoying. I look over to Omi, who's giving me that delectable wide-eyed, pleading look. It's exactly the same look he gives right before he...crap, he's frowning now. Right, the mop. I trudge to the back room and get the mop while Ken is busy looking guilty and Aya is, no doubt, busy drooling quietly to himself. Hopefully he'll have finished staring at Ken's ass by the time I get out of the room, the man's one track mind is really pretty alarming. What would happen if Ken's clothes were suddenly ripped off during a mission? Or if Ken had to dress in a skirt again like he had to for the mission with that...damn, what was her name...Makoto? Misato? Oh well, I never remember girls' names, it's never worth my while. Aya almost had a heart attack when Ken modeled his outfit for us before the mission, even Omi snickered at that. 

A flower hits me in the head as I'm mopping and I turn a scowl in the direction the flower came from, thinking Ken was bored and throwing things again. I smile when I see Omi mouth "back room" to me. Today is Kudou Yohji's lucky day. After a delightful morning of coffee and sex I'm going to brighten it even further with a late-morning quickie in the back room. Under the pretense of putting the mop away I saunter into the back room to see Omi blushing, though it's not his "I want sex and I'm too shy to say it" look, more like his "I'm thinking about Aya's erotic poetry again" look. 

"Ne bishounen, what did you want?" I'm a bit annoyed because he's thinking of Aya's goddamn poetry and not me, but I can easily change that. I smile wide as he bounds up and gives me a kiss on the cheek. It's such a simple, innocent gesture, but it means the world to me. 

"I've got a plan." He's looking up at me with those innocent eyes, eyes that are going to get me in some serious shit one of these days.

"Again?" I ask. We've probably tried no less than seventy of his "Get Aya and Ken Together" schemes and, as the pathetic display this morning demonstrated, we've had little to no success. 

"This one will work, I know it will." Oh Lord, he's really going all out on this one; wide blue eyes near tears, trembling lip- I don't know how the hell he does it, but it gets me every time. Suddenly my head hurts as I wait to hear my lover's brilliant plan. "Aya-kun doesn't get up until six and Ken-kun doesn't get up until eight." I wait for him to continue, but he's just looking at me, a contented smile on his face. I nod, hoping that he will remember that I'm not a telepath and therefore cannot read his mind. "Aya-kun sleeps in those flannel pants of his and Ken-kun sleeps in his boxer shorts." Why are you telling me things I already know, Chibi? "If they were to hear a loud noise at, oh, five or so, they might be tempted to come downstairs right?" It's time to break down and tell Omi he's a nut.

"Chibi, I don't see what any of this has to do with getting Aya and Ken together." I didn't get much sleep last night and Omi's not making any sense, maybe I need to sit down and take a quick mental nap. I notice the bags of soil Ken brought in yesterday still haven't been put away and they make an ideal seat, so I rest my weary, gorgeous body. I take off my glasses to give my eyes a bit of a rest and, as I'm doing so, I note that Omi's giving me one of his "I'm thinking dirty thoughts about you" looks. Please Lord, all I'm asking for is a quickie to make the morning a bit brighter, is that too much to ask?

"If we were to bring them both down while they're still in somewhat revealing clothing it might snap their barriers and move them into the next phase of their relationship." Damn, he's back to that again. Honestly, I don't care about Aya and Ken at the moment, I care about a certain discomfort that seems to be growing quickly in proportion to Omi's proximity. Why did I wear the leather pants this morning? Oh well, maybe he'll be too caught up in his "great plan" to notice that I'm about ready to jump his bones. I don't think I have enough energy for sex now, which is a tragic statement, given that ten seconds ago I was in prime condition. Just talking with Omi can wear me out sometimes, especially when he's talking about his "ideas." Oh right, the plan.

"They'll probably just blush and run back to their rooms, bishounen." I know I'm speaking the truth because it's what the two morons do every time they come down in the morning after a mission, which is usually right before I head to bed after a dazzling round of after-mission sex which I try to make as loud as possible in order to inspire the two. So far I've not succeeded, but it's been a hell of a lot of fun trying. Besides, Omi's a screamer and I don't want Ken and Aya to come rushing in after a mission thinking Schwarz is after us or something. Hearing your teammates having sex is one thing, actually witnessing it with your own eyes is...well...something entirely different. 

"Not if their doors are locked." Omi's smiling like he's made some sort of revelation and I'm too nice to point out all the immediate flaws in his plan. I'll just have to take it slowly. I flit my gaze to my watch and realize we've been in here for a good ten minutes now, I wonder when Aya will send Ken in to get us. I turn my full attention back to the scheming blonde before me. "I'll create the diversion downstairs and you go lock the doors to their rooms." The immediate problem I see with this is that, in order to lock both doors from the inside, I would have to crawl through windows and Aya's window is protected by steel bars- his own little paranoid idea to keep some extra distance between the "Taketori Devil" and himself. Honestly, Taketori's too fat to fit through the damn window, let alone repel from the roof or scale the building, which would be required to get to Aya's room on the second floor. We allow Aya his paranoia only because he allows us ours. For example, Ken's a mess if he doesn't have cocoa when it rains, he'll sit in a corner and pout and sniffle and act like a wounded puppy until you hand him a mug of cocoa. Scratch that, until Omi hands him a mug of cocoa. My cocoa making skills are nil and Aya's too busy brooding at the window to make a cup of cocoa for the one he's brooding over. Sometimes I wish I were that Schwarz redhead so I could see what exactly Aya's thinking. Oh no, I'm ignoring Omi again.

"Aya has a spare key." There, that shouldn't break his heart too badly, certainly not as much as it would were I to remind him of the bars on Aya's windows that we mock at least twice a week. Funny how Omi forgets those things when he's in the grips of planning madness.

"Fine then, we'll revise the mission so Ken has to stay in Aya's room. I'll claim to be too shaken up to leave the couch so Ken-kun can't stay there and no one would want to buddy-up in your room..." 

"Excuse me!?" Okay, I'm not the cleanest person in the world, I'll admit to that, but honestly bishounen, that's a bit rough. "_You_ certainly don't seem to have any problems 'buddying-up' in my room, but if you feel that way then you might as well not go near it anymore." Crap, why the hell did I have to go and say that, that means that I'm celibate until I forgive him. I've got to think of a new threat. I grin when I notice Omi's "I'm thinking about sex with Yohji" expression.

"I didn't mean it that way Yohji-kun, it's just that no one would want to intrude upon our..." I love that expression. Bet I could make him blush.

"Love Nest? Sex Den?" Bingo! A flaming red creeps up the cheeks of my beloved and I'm forced to hide my smile of triumph. Oh damn, he's thinking about Ken now, his far away, "Ken has a nice ass and thighs I want to lick" expression is firmly in place. Now, I'm not the jealous type, especially when it comes to Ken who is safe drooling material for anyone on the planet so long as Aya isn't watching. Heaven help the fool who tried to take Aya's Ken away from him. I asked Ken out on a date after a mission as a joke and the next mission I found myself pitted against twenty armed guards that Aya _knew_ were going to be there but didn't have the decency to warn me about. Forget the wrath of a woman scorned, the wrath of an Aya horny and celibate is worse, far worse.

"_Anyway_, Aya will have no choice but to let Ken stay in his room." Speaking of a horny Aya...

"What about your room Omi?" Hmm....Omi's room. He's got that nice strawberry flavored lube in there...

"I'll vomit in it." Well that just killed the mood. I scrunch my nose up as Omi shatters my beautiful daydream.

"If you puke in your bed you're cleaning it yourself, chibi." I love Omi to death, but there are some things Kudou doesn't do and one of them is cleaning up vomit.

"It was just a thought, Yohji-kun. What are we going to do?" He's got his puppy dog eyes in place again and I'm powerless to resist them.

"Easy, I'll take your bed." Yes, I'll take your bed with you in it. My mind begins to focus and unfocus and I'm not really sure what we're talking about anymore as I realize that our entire conversation is about promoting the love life of someone other than me and I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. Sure I've thought of Ken having sex...with me. And I've thought of, no I haven't thought of Aya having sex now that I think of it- he's not my type. 

"Negative, we're going to have to abort this mission," Omi says, grabbing my attention again.

"What mission? Did Manx contact you?" Oh look it's Kenken! I smirk as Omi freezes with an easily decipherable "Oh shit, how much did he hear?" expression. Ken, of course, is smiling at us, though his gentle brown eyes are beginning to slide shut as he prepares to slip into "mission mode" as Omi calls it. The silence in the room begins to get oppressive and I figure I better do something before Ken lunges at something or Omi begins to cry.

"Hai, Manx contacted us with a mission for you and Aya." Fuck, why did I say that, now I'll have to think of some sort of 'mission' to cover my ass. A plan begins to form in my mind. "It's pretty brutal, but we're pretty sure you two can handle it. Omi and I will brief you after we finish working out a few more scenarios." Hmm...perhaps we ought to practice the 'Aya and Ken Making Mad, Passionate Love' scenario.

"Okay, but you better get back in the shop soon, Aya's getting pissed. Ja!" Ken jogs away from us and I'm forced to watch as his khakis stick to his thighs. I know that, were he to be jogging toward me I would see the flexing of toned quadriceps constrain the fabric. Were Ken and Aya not perfect for eachother and were I not enamored of a certain drooling bishounen standing beside me, I might've contemplated jumping the lethal specimen as he left but all the visage merits is a mere licking of my lips as I briefly entertain thoughts of what my tongue could do to that boy.

"What the Hell was that?" Oh, it seems Omi's recovered.

"That was Ken." I can't help but be a smartass sometimes. 

"I know that was Ken, what was that crap about a mission?" Omi apparently does not enjoy my humor.

"All we have to do is convince them that going out to dinner together is a mission. We set up a false target who never shows up and, while they're eating, they have the chance to talk about how they feel to eachother." I'm smiling at the brilliance of my plan, but Omi's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"No. I've seen too many spy movies to try to pull this off. Just when we think everything is going right there will be someone in the restaurant that looks like our false target and an innocent man will die. I _will not_ let you do this, Yohji."

"You two! Get back in the shop before I reach the register or there will be Hell to pay, understand?" I can hear Aya's voice but I'm not facing the door so I can't see him, though I'm sure he's scowling or glaring or something of the sort. What does Ken see in him? Hell if I know. I can hear him doing the "Aya Shuffle" back into the store, which means he's left the door open and he can now yell at us from within the store if we don't promptly get our collective asses in gear and get back to work.

"Well fuck. Fine, we'll abort _that_ mission as well. Come on koi, let's go watch the Show." My life sucks.

*******

They made me do a mission in the goddamn rain. While the rest of Weiß is snuggled all cozy in the shop, perfectly dry and no doubt enjoying the blessings of the heater, I had to go kill some bastard in the rain. As I walk up to the Koneko I see the gates down which further agitates me- the bastards closed shop early. The neighbors might see me coated in blood if I go through the house's front door so I have to go through the back and the side alley that leads to the back door to the shop is not covered. I will be forced to walk in the rain for an additional forty five seconds. If I catch a cold those three will pay. 

I take out my key and unlock the door, marveling that the back room's lights are still on, as are the rear shop lights. Grumbling I walk into the shop, halting at the sight before me. Ken's standing at the arranging table, brushing off the last few flower petals and humming, which is normal for Ken. Aya, on the other hand, is moving quite stealthily up behind Ken and is about to...there he goes. Aya spins Ken's face around and latches onto his lips, sucking at them hungrily. I watch, silent, as Aya begins to let months of repression go. Ken, on the other hand, is standing stock still, probably wondering what's gotten into Aya. To my surprise, Ken snaps out of his haze and begins to reciprocate Aya's kisses, turning around to bring himself face to face with the redhead. The Kudou Method is a beautiful thing to see in action, though I wonder why it took him this long to use it.

"Aya," Ken groans just before Aya latches onto his mouth again. I sigh; Aya should have let Ken moan a little bit longer, it helps to create atmosphere. Oh well, he'll learn.

"Kudou get the fuck out!" Oops, guess that sigh was a bit too loud, Aya's glaring at me whilst his hand is busy unbuttoning Ken's jeans. So that man _can_ multitask after all. I give him a thumb's up and stroll to the stairs leading to our kitchen. Maybe I should bring Aya and Ken some whipped cream from my personal food drawer in the fridge...nah, I don't think Aya's advanced enough for that yet. I cast one final glance back at the duo and see Aya curled around Ken's body, moving his pants down with one hand, sliding his shirt off with the other, and giving Ken a hickey on the back of his neck that will no doubt last all week. I shake my head and leave the two to their lovemaking, wondering if I could replicate Aya's maneuver on Omi later. Hot damn but Aya's limber.


End file.
